Has not escaped the problems
by rawr-marina
Summary: A Grande Guerra já acabou, porém Harry ainda tem que lidar com alguns Comensais fugitivos e com o Ministério da Magia. Mas ainda sobra espaço para sua namorada Gina Weasley...


Oiê

Bom, essa é uma das primeiras fanfics que escrevo. Espero que gostem...

AH! Desculpem pelo titulo, sinceramente tinha até me esquecido que tinha que criar um =)

Capítulo1:

Harry estava na A Toca, depois da Guerra contra Voldemort a família Weasley se reuniu novamente e foram todos a casa dos matriarcas. Hermione não tinha ido pois estava a procura de seus pais para reverter o feitiço da Memória que ela mesma havia feito.

No dia anterior eles haviam feito o enterro de Fred, Tonks e Lupin; fora um dia tenso, ele mesmo não conseguiu se abalar pois era sua culpa eles terem morrido; Tonks e Lupin tinham tido um filho, que agora não teria pais só lhe restando Harry(seu padrinho) e Andrômeda(sua avó). Fora horrível ver George durante o enterro, o irmão gêmeo do morto estava com uma expressão completamente perdida, como se não soubesse s guiar sem Fred.

A Sra. Weasley estava desolada junto com toda sua família. Até mesmo Percy, que quase toda a Guerra esteve sem contato com a família estava horrorizado, o garoto sentia-se mal, pois diversas vezes havia brigado com seu irmão e ele não tivera a chance de se desculpar.

No momento todos estavam tomando café da manhã, a maioria com uma expressão inconfundível de sono, quando uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela, deixando um pacote em seu prato. Momentaneamente Harry pensou em Edwiges, sua fiel coruja branca que infelizmente fora morta durante a fuga do mesmo pra A Toca à quase um ano atrás. Automaticamente Harry retirou o pergaminho da perna da coruja e ofereceu um pouco de seu bacon para ela.

_Harry,_

_Fico feliz em lhes informar que seus tios e seu primo sobreviveram, e como não a indicio de nenhuma atividade das trevas depois da Guerra eles resolveram não voltar pra sua antiga casa, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4 preferindo se mudar para Liverpool. Por alguma razão eles não quiseram me informar o endereço onde estarão morando, porém seu primo disse que gostaria de uma visita sua e mandou-me entregar a você outra carta. Espero que esteja bem._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Dédalo Diggle_

Olhou para a mesa e viu um bilhete que fora obviamente amassado, desenrolou e com uma pequena dificuldade conseguiu ler o bilhete de Duda, pois sua letra já garranchosa estava escrita as pressas, dificultando a leitura:

_Harry, gostaria que me fizesse uma visita, mudamos de cidade e agora nós moramos na Rua Brights Comp nº 34. Duda_

Harry ficou sem ação, seu primo que tento o humilhara estava sendo GENTIL? Era difícil acreditar, porém ele se lembrou da atitude de Duda quando ele iria partir para sempre da Rua dos Alfeneiros, talvez bem lá n fundo ele não fosse tão mal assim, pensou Harry. Contente pela atitude de Duda mudou para surpreso, ao erguer a cabeça e ver todos os Weasleys na mesa lhe encarando com expressões curiosas na face, pelo visto Gui foi o primeiro a notar a gafe que cometeu e logo puxou assunto com Carlinhos para descongelar o clima. Rapidamente todos começaram a falar embora ainda com os rostos corado.

Ele riu baixinho ao ver o embaraço da Sra. Wesley e terminou de comer seu bacon (o pouco que restava, após a coruja ter entrado, comido e saído sem ser notada). Limpou a boca no guardanapo e saiu da mesa para o quarto de Rony, onde ele estava dormindo durante a estadia na A Toca. Percebeu que fora seguido pensando ser Rony ele não se importou em deixar a porta do quarto entreaberta enquanto tirava a camisa para tomar banho.

Abaixou-se para pegar uma muda de roupa em seu malão e quando ergueu o corpo ouviu uma exclamação surpresa. Olhou para porta e viu Gina, a garota estava com os olhos arregalados e o olhava dos pés a cabeça, e algo nesse olhar o fez corar loucamente.

-Ah... Gina é você, pensei que fosse Rony - começou Harry, ainda envergonhado porque a garota o viu seminu

-Não vai me convidar para entrar Harry? –perguntou a garota ainda olhando para os músculos do garoto com uma cara de aprovação.

-Er... bem a casa é sua, né? Mas é que eu ia tomar...banho – tentou Harry, porém Gina se aproximava dele lentamente e o quarto já era pequeno fazendo com que rapidamente ela estivesse perto dele e o garoto não teve coragem para se desviar.

-Hum, Gina... eu acho que...você devia sair sabe, eu não estou completamente vestido e... – tentou dizer novamente o garoto

-Você quer que eu saia, realmente? –perguntou Gina, olhando para seus olhos fixamente com um leve tom de zombaria

"-Não! - pensou em responder Harry, pois felizmente ou não Rony escolheu aquela hora para entrar em seu quarto.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –rosnou ele, fazendo Gina pular de susto e se afastar um pouco de Harry.

-Harry e eu estávamos conversando- explicou meigamente Gina

-Sei, conversando... você pode fazer o favor de se vestir Harry? –perguntou rudemente Rony a ele

-Prefiro assim- disse Gina maliciosamente, fazendo o moreno corar

-GINA!- chamou a Sra. Weasley do andar de baixo

-Já vou, mamãe. –gritou Gina em resposta

-Porque você estava sem-camisa cara? –perguntou Rony com raiva assim que Gina saiu do quarto

-Eu ia tomar banho, e Gina chegou... falou que queria falar comigo –explicou o garoto simplesmente, dando as costas ao ruivo indo para a banheiro do quarto.

À tarde do mesmo dia Gina continuava a mandar olhares para Harry e o mesmo retribuía. Decidiram montar times para jogar Quadribol: Harry e Gina VS Rony e George. O jogo demorou até o pôr-do-sol e quando chegaram na casa foram direto para o banheiro se lavar. Antes de tirar as calças Harry percebeu que num dos bolsos estava um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, abriu-o:

_Harry, me encontre no morro onde jogamos à 00h00min. Gina_

Sentindo-se extremamente feliz, tomou banho e desceu para jantar. Novamente todos já estavam à mesa e a conversa rolou solta durante a janta. Perto das 23:10 a Sra. Weasley mandou-os dormir, porém Harry sabia que seria uma longa noite. Colocou o pijama para não lançar suspeitas em Rony e esperou nervosamente seus roncos começarem contou 15 min. Para se certificar que não seria seguido e se levantou silenciosamente até seu malão, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e trocou de roupa. Lançou um Abaffiato em Rony e um feitiço para transfigurar seu travesseiro em seu corpo, caso alguém fosse investigar. Furtivamente desceu as escadas e abriu a porta da frente, começou a andar mais rápido para não chegar atrasado, porém chegou. Gina estava a sua espera com uma cesta de piquenique contendo diversos doces da Dedosdemel.

-Boa Noite Harry. –disse ela, com um sorriso radiante, que foi instantaneamente devolvido

-Oi Gina - o respondeu, sentando-se perto dela no gramado- como conseguiu chegar aqui.

-Tenho meus truques- respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Harry, não agüentando mais de desejo se aproximou mais dela, a puxando pela nuca, Gina nem hesitou e colaram suas bocas, num beijo calmo que se tornou ardente, como se fosse a ultima vez que o pudessem fazer, eles necessitavam um do outro aprofundaram o beijo e suas línguas se conectaram, dançando. Harry desceu a boca para o pescoço da garota, fazendo pequenas caricias e a garota gemeu baixinho.

- Eu. Te. Amo - disse Harry, pontuando cada palavra com uma mordida na boca da garota, deixando-a louca de desejo

-Eu também - respondeu a garota, puxando-o para um beijo ardente que os deixou ofegantes.

Ele puxou a garota para seu colo, encaixando suas pernas no peito dele. Gina arranhava suas costas enquanto ele dava leves puxadinhas em seu cabelo ruivo, Harry desceu a boca até seu pescoço, passando a língua, provocando-a. Parou ao chegar no limite da blusa da garota, pois algo em sua mente o falava que depois daquele ponto ele não conseguiria se controlar. Decidiu passar as mão pelas coxas da garota, voltando a beijá-la. Percebeu que a garota também tinha pensado se ele deveria passar "o limite", porém algo na expressão dela o dizia que por enquanto ela deixaria passar, porém não adiaria muito o momento.

Recuaram um pouco para respirar, olhando-se com ternura e paixão. Sem retirá-la de seu colo, Harry pegou um dos doces que Gina havia trazido e deu em sua boca. A garota pareceu se divertir com isso, mas não quis comentar, pois achava fofo o gesto dele.

Ficaram até as 03h00min da manhã namorando, voltando juntos para A Toca. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry sorriu ao ir dormir e nem se preocupou com o barulho enorme produzido pelos roncos de Rony.

**Gostaram? Ja está escrito o 2º capítulo, posto na próxima quinta. Não se esqueçam de escrever reviews!

Bjo

Marina


End file.
